Club Penguin Wiki
---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Dancing Penguin! Congratulations! Featured Article of the Week Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *The new Secret Mission is here! *Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary in '''14 days! *New Penguin Style Catalog is out! *To get the Black Superhero Mask (Also known as the rumored Ninja Mask) is hidden inside on Page 5 of the Penguin Style. Click the torch to buy it for 100 coins * The Golden Viking Helmet is BACK after more than one year! to obtain it, open Penguin Style, go to the Frankenstein's monster parody, and click the pumpkin (near the colors). The Red Viking Helmet will appear. Open and close this Red Viking Helmet window until you see a Blue Viking Helmet. With the Blue Viking Helmet window still open, click the yellow puffle, and this should appear: See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Music * Silly Ideas * Top Agent Announcements *Happyface is quitting because two users made him feel bad. -- Happyface 18:46, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *Mrperson777's deviantART is here: http://reddybub.deviantart.com/ *I haven't been editing much lately because I'm very busy, between Club Penguin, Roblox, and everyday stuff. Freeloh *Sorry I haven't been editing tons. I haven't had much time and there isn't much to be updated or done. I'll try to edit more. Barkjon *Some users of this wikia feel that Top Agents has gone too far and would like for it to be stopped and deleted. Please vote here. *Dunklebug has announced he is HERE to stay *When changing the Picture Of The Day, just press the edit button because if not, the Main Page will mess up. --[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 01:47, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *w:c:clubpenguinfanon Fanon Wiki!!!! * Due to the recent difficulties of loading this page, no one will be allowed to sign their announcement posts. Please just add a link to your user page. - TurtleShroom (like that) *Congrats to 4th hale for becoming a sysop! *Sk8rbluscat has started the Rocket Science Wiki! Please help there if you can. *User:Yowuza has started editing the previously inactive Harry Hill Wiki. Help there if you can. *Please use strong passwords, especially if you're an admin. Chlorine has hacked Sockpuppet's account, so this why we're reminding you. I did have a strong pass, but I've made it even stronger now. A strong pass usually has lots of letters & numbers, it'll be even stronger if these are random, See Also *Disney's Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Current Pin *The current Pin is at the Sport Shop. It is a microscope. ]] Current Free Items *Click on the envelope on the top left corner of your screen to view a post card about the new Penguin Mail feature! On the post card you can get a free blue mailbag! *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki *Portuguese CP Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help